


Say Something

by FandomWars



Series: When you try so hard and get so far [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Suitless Darth Vader, Torture, ruin-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: Grim finds someone from the past. Someone who she couldn’t ruin. There seems to be no happy endings for those with broken souls.
Series: When you try so hard and get so far [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858579
Kudos: 1





	Say Something

Grim closed her eyes, it felt safe to meditate here. But when she opened them she saw how wrong she was. Her eyes widened, “Anakin?” she asked.

The man looked nothing like the monster he had become in his mind and to the rest of the galaxy. His hair was longer than when Grim has last seen him. His eyes shone yellow. He still had that scar on his eye but now it wasn’t the only place on his face that was scarred. He wore an outfit close to what would’ve been Vader. If Obi-Wan hadn’t died and Grim wasn’t such a coward.

”That was the name of a fool,” Vader said as he put a hand around his lightsaber.

The young woman used the force to call it to her. She couldn’t see him as Vader, so she couldn’t bring herself to harm him. 

The Jedi and Sith ignited their lightsabers, and the Jedi cried seeing the Sith’s red blade. 

Vader quirked a brow, “you’re still attached to that fool of a boy.”

”Unlike Vader, Vader, you can’t say he’s dead when you look alike,” she snapped. Before flinging a hand to her mouth. “Kriff!”

Vader only chuckled, “are you talking about the old story? From your universe?”

Grim looked at him shocked.

”The emperor told me everything about your situation, Jedi.”

”You came here for me, to capture me,” she realized with horror.

* * *

Currently Grim laid in a cell, waiting with dread. She knew that she was about to happen.

The doors to her cell opened revealing Vader, and a droid. “It might be best to speak,” he said simply.

”No, never!”

The droid came closer to her and the Jedi tried to back into the wall as a desperate attempt to escape. All sense forgotten in place of fear.

Of course she couldn’t escape it, and it shot out a needle and injected something into her neck. “Ouch!” she exclaimed rubbing her neck. “What did you just do to me?!”

Vader said nothing just waved his hand and the droid revealed several tools to torture her with.

It began to peel away her skin making her bleed. She didn’t scream but did cry. Blood dripped from her cheek landing on her arm. The droid than grasped her arm and twisted it breaking it. She screamed a loud blood curdling scream at that more tears came down. A mixture of blood and tears landing on the cell ground.

”Now let’s see if you’re more willing to talk,” Vader said as he glared at the woman on the floor.

”W-what can I say? It’s all changed, a-all my knowledge i-is useless!” she cried.

”If that were the case I would’ve killed you on the spot,” he said walking towards her. 

“You should’ve,” she spat. “Better yet, when we first shook hands I should’ve killed _you,_ where you stood.”

Vader laughed a mad laughed and knelt to her level, lifting her chin to make her look at him. “You’re such a foolish Jedi. All you have to do is answer my questions”

”Then what?” she asked. “You’ll kill me? Then do it now, coward.”

Vader and the droid left Grim alone after that. With her good arm she held her broken arms, and laid her head back against the wall looking at the ceiling. She began to fully sob. This was it.

She had to say something.


End file.
